


i wanna hug you (i wanna wrap my hands around your neck)

by stxrthief



Series: Semishira Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kawanishi Taichi is a bitch, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Semi Eita, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, SemiShira Week 2020, Shirabu's shit ass emotional stability, Underage Drinking, team dumbasses tendou satori and yamagata hayato, this is my hill to fucking die on, this isnt even angst but fuck shirabu rights in this house, to shirabu at least, we love to see it honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrthief/pseuds/stxrthief
Summary: To say Shirabu Kenjirou and Semi Eita have a strained relationship would be an understatement.Semishira Week Day One - First Kiss
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi (implied), Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Past Tendou Satori/Yamagata Hayato, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori & Yamagata Hayato, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi (implied)
Series: Semishira Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	i wanna hug you (i wanna wrap my hands around your neck)

To say Shirabu Kenjirou and Semi Eita have a strained relationship would be an understatement.

Shirabu thinks Semi is still bitter over losing his starting position. He's not wrong.

Semi thinks Shirabu uses Ushijima too much, and that next year he'll struggle to lead the team to victory without their ever-reliable, top three ace. He's also not wrong.

They've both got quite a knack for getting under each other's skin too - whenever they end up speaking to each other for any amount of time longer than, say, five minutes, things begin to go from cold conversation, to jabs at each other, to bickering, and then to one of two results.

Result one, the preferable one. Both of them settled into a hostile silence, simply waiting for one to break it in favour of whatever argument they decide to pick that day. It's preferable to their teammates because if they can break the tension, if they can separate the two, then there's no fight, problem solved.

Then there's the not so fun outcome. The little Mexican standoff is completely skipped over and the two setters go straight into their little bitchfight - whether the topic be miniscule faults in Shirabu's setting, or how Semi is the _tiniest_ bit off target with his serves.

Tendou allegedly has a betting pool on what will happen that day, and he's quick to take bets as soon as he feels the tension start to mount. He has quite a talent for that kind of thing.

Shirabu has no confirmation on whether or not this betting pool exists. He's given up on trying to find out as well. When asked, Ushijima simply shrugs and walks away. Ohira tends to conveniently remember he has something else he needs to be doing. And trying to get a straight answer from Tendou or Yamagata is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Kawanishi is no help either - they're not just roommates and teammates, but also close friends, probably each other's _closest_ friends, full stop. He'd hoped for maybe a little loyalty. Just a tad. A sprinkle.

No such thing. Kawanishi, the motherfucker, simply says he doesn't know. The traitor.

When he voices those thoughts, Taichi actually laughs at him and says _he's_ one to talk about keeping secrets.

And rather coincidentally, both of their little secrets involve one Semi Eita.

Somewhere along the line of spats and fights, Shirabu has caught feelings.

Which in all honesty, was a fucking _mess._

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Maybe Shirabu doesn't have a _crush_ on Semi. Maybe he just finds him aesthetically pleasing to look at.

Who _wouldn't,_ honestly? Semi's incredibly fucking hot, which Shirabu hates to admit, even just to himself, because Semi is gorgeous and he hates it.

He really fucking does. He hates Semi and his pretty coffee eyes, and the way they crinkle when he laughs at one of Tendou or Yamagata's stupid jokes. He hates how Semi's hair is always perfectly messy and it frames his dumb face perfectly. Said dumb face is a masterpiece with high ass model cheekbones and a perfect jaw and plump lips that Shirabu just wants to kiss like there's no tomorrow.

Yeah, okay. He's fucked, when it comes to attraction, at least. But he's almost certain that all of their team has had a little thing for at least one other member at some point. Aside from Oohira, their token hetero and good influence, they're all raging gays.

Ushijima seems oblivious to the way his lingering glances in Tendou's direction border on more than platonic. Not that an oblivious Ushijima is anything new - the poor man is completely dense. He doesn't even know how gravity works. _Gravity._

Tendou's their very own "King of the Queers" due to being first to come out. Yamagata had argued that it didn't count because he had already known from their apparently semi-regular make out sessions back in first year, which surprised absolutely no one, much to the pair's chagrin.

Ushijima is not their team's only pining dumbo - Kawanishi is a _simp_ for _Goshiki_ of all people. As if keeping information on the "Setter Bitchfights Betting Pool" wasn't bad best friend etiquette, catching feelings for someone your best friend dislikes most certainly is. The little bowl cut twerp is oblivious to the second year middle blocker's plight, however. Shirabu's convinced he's a demon.

Semi's very vague about how gay he is for his teammates, but he is, in fact, attracted to men. Which makes it harder for Shirabu to dismiss his attraction to him. Straight guys are easier to get over. And it would be so, _so,_ easy for him to get over Semi if only the pretty bastard was straight.

But he isn't. Semi likes guys, and that's made some miniscule, naive, hopeful part of Shirabu's mind think that _maybe_ he has a chance with someone like Semi Eita. It's that part of his mind that lets him acknowledge that he does, in fact, have feeling for Semi, and that this isn't just mere attraction.

Realizing that hadn't been fun, honestly. Because there's still a part of Shirabu that would like nothing more than to punch Semi in his stupid pretty face. A part of him that wants to tear his senpai down just because he _can_. He really could - he gets on Semi's nerves like no one else can, without even trying to.

Plus, he's remarkably good at figuring out people's sensitive spots and targeting them with carefully crafted insults. It's a talent, though not one he wants.

But then there's the part that wants to hold Semi's hand. The pat that wants to kiss him, to cuddle him, to do everything an ordinary couple does.

He's not used to feeling like this towards people. He's well aware he's gay, and there's been plenty of guys he's been attracted to. But romantic feelings? New grounds for him. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack, except he's actually trying to find a singular blade of hay in a stack of needles. He feelings like every move he makes will hurt him, so it's easier to give up and not make a move at all.

It's gotten to the point where he's counting down the days till the third years graduate. Which is a horrible thing to do - they're his _friends._ They're also pivotal figures of the team - they'll be losing their libero, their best middle blocker (sorry Kawanishi), a wing spiker and their pinch server, not to mention their incredible ace.

But maybe if Shirabu doesn't have to see Semi on a daily basis, he'll be able to forget about him. He might be able to forget the way he looks when he's concentrating on a serve, the way he looks when he tries not to laugh at Tendou's antics, the way he smiles when he doesn't think anyone is watching.

Yeah, it'd be nice to be able to stop being a pining fool. Pining is hard enough any time, but when you can barely even acknowledge said pining in your own mind? Infinitely worse. Not that Shirabu has other experiences with pining, but still.

Shirabu actually thinks he's done a very good job of hiding his feelings - _ew_ \- for Semi. Taichi knows, but Taichi doesn't really care too much either way, because Shirabu's done nothing about how he feels, and likely never will.

But nothing gets past Tendou Satori.

He should have known this "end of year club celebration" to commemorate the year they've had was a bad idea, but he hadn't expected it to result in him left alone with a tipsy, slightly emotional Semi Eita.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

It's Tendou's fault, with a side of meddling from Yamagata and, surprisingly, Taichi.

Shirabu considers himself to be an observant person, so he's kinda pissed at himself for not seeing some fuckery like this coming. Because seriously, combining a bowl of punch with Tendou Satori and Yamagata Hayato? Awful idea.

They spike the punch, like this is some American coming of age movie, and it's the obligatory prom scene. Shirabu makes a mental note to avoid the punch. He enjoys being sober, he doesn't want to lose his control over himself.

Unfortunately, no one else seems to have caught the team idiots spiking the punch. Which meant Shirabu would likely be the only one not drinking alcohol tonight.

Oh, how wrong he is.

He's trying to make sure no one actually gets _too_ drunk - he's am asshole but he's an asshole who cares about his teammates. So while he's struggling to focus on all of his teammates at once, he barely notices how the two third years responsible for all this fuckery are finding excuses to get everyone - well, almost everyone - out of the room.

First, it's Kawanishi and Goshiki who are sent off to go get snacks from one of the many vending machines on campus. The first year is talking the middle blocker's ear off, and all Taichi can do is smile like a lovesick puppy as he listens. Gross. Although, Kenjirou is equally lovesick. Just not for Goshiki. Unlike his best friend and roommate, he has taste.

Tendou and Yamagata decide to drag Ushijima and Ohira out to take mirror selfies next. They go along with it - it's easiest _not_ to question the strange things the other two do.

Shirabu _swears_ Tendou winks at him and mouths "get some" as they leave the room.

Bitch.

It's just him and Semi now. The latter is sitting in what can't be a comfortable position on his bed across the room, hunched over a well loved looking guitar covered in stickers for western bands Shirabu's never even heard of.

He's plucking the strings, coaxing out a melody that hangs in the otherwise silent space between them. Shirabu hates how transfixed he is, he knows staring like this won't help him get over his stupid crush. But there's something captivating about how the setting sun lights up his senpai's face. So he watches him for a little longer.

Until Semi looks up.

Their eyes meet and neither says a word.

Semi's the first to break eye contact, and he rubs at his eye as he does so. "I hate you for bein' so fucking pretty." He huffs. Shirabu's brain short circuits.

_What._

Semi goes back to his playing and Shirabu cuts him off after a moment. "What did you say to me?"

He's not sure what he expects but it sure doesn't involve Semi meeting his eyes again with an almost melancholy expression. "You're pretty," He states, like he's commenting on the weather, not making Shirabu's heart clench "And it pisses me off because I can't decide how I feel about you."

Shirabu opens his mouth to interject but Semi starts to speak again. "There's a part of me that wants to dislike you for being the setter the team needs, and there's a part of me that wants to give in and love you. And I don't know which side to listen to."

His voice cracks towards the end of the sentence and Shirabu _hopes_ that's due to the alcohol, and that he's not as emotionally closed off as he is.

Semi looks up and meets his eyes, and there's a lot to unpack in the way they look at each other. It's a gaze full of so many things - rivalry, annoyance, borderline despair. But also affection and longing, on both of their parts.

Shirabu acts on instinct and crosses the room, still holding eye contact with Semi. The next thing he knows, he's pulled his upperclassman into a kiss, and not only that, but said upperclassman is kissing back.

It's a little uncoordinated, because they haven't planned this, and Semi is kind of drunk - how much has he been drinking? That doesn't matter, actually. The kiss isn't perfect, just like their relationship, but Shirabu wouldn't have it any other way.

He wasn't exactly _planning_ on pulling away so soon, but he's startled by clapping and assorted cheers.

The others are back.

"Whooo, get some SemiSemi!" Tendou yells, obnoxiously loud, considering they're all in the same room. Yamagata laughs and moves forward to affectionately punch Shirabu on the shoulder. "Our plan worked! Thanks, Taichi!" He says.

The second year mentioned looks like a deer in headlights. "Taichi. What did you do?" Shirabu asks.

Tendou answers for him. "Oh, all he did was confirm that Semi's feelings for you weren't unrequited!" The third year says cheerfully.

Semi all but bristles at that, and sticks his middle finger up at his roommate, who cackles.

Shirabu sighs. "Taichi, I'm going to fucking throw hands with you-"

Goshiki looks ready to tackle Shirabu to the ground if he must, but before the setter can make a move, he's being pulled into another kiss. There's more happy cheers from the team, and this time? He doesn't pull away because of that. Because he's on cloud 9 right now, and he's pretty sure nothing can bring him down.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a nightmare to write for some reason. ao3 can suck my astral horsecock.
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed! i'll be trying to stay on time with this, but some entries may be a little late.
> 
> leave a comment? it inspires me to write more.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
